


we're in the mouth of the gun

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, Force Choking (Star Wars), Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: It’s a consequence of them both being alphas, Hux knows.They snarl at each other, and for a moment nothing happens. The tension the the air is fraught and razor sharp, and it’s going to snap. Hux misses the exact moment it does, because all he knows is that suddenly he’s being held up against the wall and it’s nearly impossible to breathe. Ren snarls at him, pure alpha, and Hux hates the way it turns him on. He struggles against the way Ren is holding him up, not even touching him to do it, and tries to breathe. The breaths are short, barely enough, and it’s an amount of control that Ren rarely shows.





	we're in the mouth of the gun

It’s a consequence of them both being alphas, Hux knows.

They snarl at each other, and for a moment nothing happens. The tension the the air is fraught and razor sharp, and it’s going to snap. Hux misses the exact moment it does, because all he knows is that suddenly he’s being held up against the wall and it’s nearly impossible to breathe. Ren snarls at him, pure alpha, and Hux hates the way it turns him on. He struggles against the way Ren is holding him up, not even touching him to do it, and tries to breathe. The breaths are short, barely enough, and it’s an amount of control that Ren rarely shows.

Normally, Hux knows, his throat would be crushed and useless. He’s seen it happen to people that have crossed Ren, who simply crushes their trachea and leaves them lying in the hallways to die. That he hasn’t done the same to Hux would be nothing short of a miracle if they didn’t do this all the time. Hux likes to think that it’s taught Ren a far finer control than anything Snoke has done. He would never say that out loud, although Ren knows of course. He has a nasty habit of rummaging around in Hux’s mind whenever he pleases and there’s no way to stop him so Hux has gotten used to the casual way that Ren has access to his deepest thoughts.

Ren walks closer, his actual fingers curling around Hux’s throat. It makes the invisible force that’s been stealing his breath ease away and replaces it with the physical feel of Ren’s gloved fingers flexing like they’re poised to crush his neck too. It’s not actually possible for Ren to do that, Hux knows, but the thought excites him anyway.

“I outrank you,” Ren says, words more of a growl than anything. “You _will_ respect me.”

For as angry as he sounds, Hux knows it’s mostly talk. Hux does respect him—what he does to rile Ren up to get what he wants from him notwithstanding. That’s not precisely insubordination anyway, it’s more acknowledged brattiness. He doesn’t truly mean most of it and Ren knows that, but he’s also _so_ easy to bait that Hux often finds himself doing it from boredom. Most of the crew must think they hate each other. Mitaka knows better, Hux thinks, having been caught them once in a more private moment.

“Earn it,” Hux manages, when Ren releases him enough to let him form words. “All talk, no bite.”

Ren snarls again, and Hux suddenly can’t breathe at all, Ren’s fingers tight around his throat. He’s on the verge of passing out when Ren eases off completely, letting him wall to the floor, sucking in huge, gasping breaths to try and steady himself. It’s _exactly_ what Hux wanted and he slowly rises to meet Ren’s eye directly. Nobody else on the ship would dare to do that, Hux thinks, but he’s not anyone else on the ship.

“You really ought to keep your temper in check,” Hux says, barely sounding out of breath. “This sort of behavior is unbecoming for a leader.”

There’s another snarl from Ren, who knocks over a chair and then stalks away. After adjusting his jacket and nodding to the crew that’s been present for the whole exchange, Hux follows after him. Ren is in his quarters, of course, and when Hux enters, Ren’s pinning him against the door and tearing at his clothes as soon as the door slides shut. It’s a good thing their uniforms are intended to be easy to put on and remove, otherwise Hux thinks they would have gone through a frankly suspicious number of replacement requests with the way Ren is always so rough with them. Once Hux is naked, Ren turns him and much more gently works the plug that Hux has been wearing from inside him.

“Gonna knot you,” Ren mumbles into the skin of Hux’s shoulder. “You drive me fucking crazy.”

“Come on,” Hux says, “come _on_.”

Though Ren has never been particularly good at following orders in any other circumstance, he’s always quick to comply with orders in the bedroom. There’s something to that, Hux thinks, but he’s content not to dig too deeply into it. What they currently have is enough, and pushing Ren too far in certain ways might trigger an actual alpha frenzy, which is the opposite of what Hux wants. He wants the _threat_ of Ren going feral without the actual danger of such a thing happening. The balance is delicate, so Hux tries not to push Ren too much. It’s harder than it sounds, especially when Ren responds so beautifully.

The way Ren ruts is fast and brutal, and he’s still mostly clothed as he fucks into Hux. It’s just on the wrong side of what most people would consider pleasurable, which is exactly what Hux wants from their encounters. Ren must have been more worked up than usual though, because it’s not long before his knot is catching on Hux’s rim and he’s thrusting one final time, locking them together.

Slumping a little bonelessly against the door, Hux lets Ren carry most of his weight as Ren nuzzles the back of his neck. Hux feels the gentle scrape of teeth, and he shivers. They can’t mate—not now, not while there’s still so much to be done—but the threat of it makes Hux _want_. He wants so much that he can’t have right now, not with everything falling apart around them, and it’s hard to make what he has _enough_. It has to be enough, though. There’s no other way.

“We should go to bed,” Ren says after a long moment. Hux murmurs his assent, too fucked out to give a proper response. “I’m going to carry you.”

It’s not ideal, but Ren rearranges Hux so that he can carry him back to the bed, settling them both down. They’ve done it before, so it’s practiced. It’s comfortable. Like that, it’s easy for Hux to nestle against Ren and slow his breathing. He resolutely doesn’t think about anything that’s falling to pieces about the First Order.

He almost manages.

**Author's Note:**

> it's still halloween so happy halloween have some force choking


End file.
